The Best it Yet to Be
by Grissom1
Summary: Sara discovers she is pregnant and is heartbroken when Grissom refuses to consider having a child.  She decides to marry an old friend who is running for the senate.  GSR romance, angst, GSR fluffiness don't worry I would never separate the two!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm on vacation and I get this idea for a story so naturally one night I stayed up and wrote it. Please enjoy and give reviews! It is complete and I will be posting a couple of chapters at a time, as I proofread it. For those of you waiting for the next installment of "The Session" I will be posting it in a couple of days.

**Chapter One:**

"Sara, I don't want a child." The words were harsh and Sara felt as though she couldn't breathe. She had asked him to be honest and for once she had wished he would have lied or not been so frank. The words echoed in her head over and over. She stared out of her apartment window as their last encounter replayed in her head.

"Grissom, I'm not getting any younger and I'm ready to begin a family. I never dreamed you would be so opposed to this," whispered Sara as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Sara, a child would only complicate our lives. I don't want to change us. If we had a child I'm afraid it would be the end of our relationship. Couldn't you be happy with just us?" His voice was almost pleading but Sara had not noticed. She had wanted the conversation to turn out different. She had been trying to tell him that she was already pregnant but now she felt complete isolation. She stormed out of the townhouse and never went back.

Even days after she submitted her request to be switched to the swing shift Grissom did not call. She had hoped that once he knew how important the subject matter was to her, he would reconsider. When he didn't extend the olive branch, Sara realized she was on her own.

She was surprised when she ran into Jared Robertson after all these years. She had accidentally bumped into him at a drug store. He glanced at her contents and congratulated her. She blushed at being caught with the prenatal vitamins. She blushed even more when he asked for the name of the lucky man. Their light conversation landed them into the nearest coffee shop where he discussed his life in politics. She didn't bother telling him that anyone could pick up a newspaper and read about his life. She on the other hand, was able to sum up her last ten years in just a few short sentences. He took her by surprise when he asked if she was married. He had always been direct with her. It was one of the characteristics she had admired in college. You didn't have to guess what Jared Robertson thought of you. He was very frank and candid. They had dated for several months in college but she had broken it off when he wanted a more intimate relationship. Sara enjoyed his company but she could not see herself spending the rest of her life with him. She particularly hated the political chaos that followed Jared. He came from a prominent family that lived and breathed politics. Jared had gone through a rebellious stage in college and had even considered departing from the political scene but his mother would not hear of it and after being cut off financially, he decided that politics wasn't so bad after all.

Sara wasn't quite sure why she confided in Jared. Perhaps it was because she needed someone else besides Nick. She had always been able to tell Nick everything and anything. When Jared learned that Sara had no intentions of marrying the father of her unborn child, he made her an offer she never would have accepted before, marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

"Sara, I can't have children of my own. I wouldn't want to marry someone and not be able to give them any children. We are each in a unique situation. I am expected to marry, have children and of course win elections. Family men are more trusted by voters than single guys. I am offering you stability. Your child would have my name, financial support, finest education, and of above all else your child would have a father. I don't expect us to be husband and wife in that sense of the word but if you can ever find it in your heart to love me then we could be good together. You just need to try."

It wasn't the type of marriage proposal Sara had envisioned but then again she never dreamed anyone would want to marry her. She accepted before she even knew what she was doing. Nick had been upset about the news. He felt she was rushing into a mistake but he knew she would do anything for her unborn child.

Grissom was floored when he heard of the impending nuptials. He could not believe Sara could so easily throw him aside for a man she had not seen in years. He was even more surprised when he received a wedding invitation. He had decided he wouldn't go but then at the last moment he changed his mind. He told himself he just wanted to see if she was happy but when he got there he felt the strong urge to drag her out of the room before she gave herself to another man.

Sara stood looking into the mirror. She had not been able to keep anything down that morning. She couldn't decide if it was the morning sickness or just plain wedding jitters. She didn't know which. She told herself she could go through with this but then her heart sank at the thought of taking vows with someone other than Grissom. She told herself that if he came to the wedding she would back out of the marriage but as she walked down the aisle, she did not see his face. Sara straightened her shoulders and followed through with her deal. She had to think about her child.

Grissom glanced at his watch as he stood over the dead body. He could not believe the luck that a 419 would be called in on Sara's wedding day. He cursed under his breath and then sighed. _Its better this way. She must love him very much to marry the man. They will probably want to start a family immediately. That's what Nick had said. _The thought of someone else touching Sara made him livid. It would be difficult being around her, knowing that she was giving her body to someone else. He cringed at the thought of her carrying another man's child. _Dear God what have I done!_

Sara tried to keep the pregnancy a secret for as long as she could but with her slender figure, she began to show immediately. Everyone called it a honeymoon baby. Little did they know that each of them had been miles apart during their so called honeymoon. Jared had sought some "solace" alone as he called it while Sara battled morning sickness with a vengeance. At least with the pregnancy out in the open, it made it easier for Sara to be more restrictive on the types of field cases she did. She would often meet the guys for dinner and they appeared happy for her. She stayed clear of Grissom or perhaps he stayed clear of her since they rarely saw one another.

The marriage arrangement was in truth a media show. When they got married, Jared escorted her around as a trophy wife until Sara put a stop to it. It was more like the morning sickness put a stop to it since she would often have to flee from the reporters to the nearest bathroom. She was irritated how Jared's mother insisted that they play the media blitz for what it was worth. When they announced Sara's pregnancy, it was a one hour interview. Sara managed to sit through a few minutes before being called away for work. Nick had actually called in a fake 419 so that Sara could dodge out early. She was relieved at his quick thinking. She knew that eventually she would run into Grissom but she wasn't prepared how it would happen.

Sara was entering her fifth month and she still suffered from morning sickness. She also had to put up with the hormone surges within her body. One minute she would be happy and the next she would be crying over the least thing. The guys had learned to walk on egg shells when they were around her. Catherine on the other hand found it down right humorous. Grissom walked into his office and slammed the door. He was angry that Warrick had been called to work on a special task force and therefore the swing shift had sent Sara to assist until he returned. He didn't know how he was going to react around her. He had been successful in avoiding her these last few months but his luck had run out. Tonight of all nights, he would have to take Sara with him on a call. He continued to curse as he walked through the lab on his rounds. He stopped in the doorway and stared in disbelief. There was Sara hugging Hodges. There was Hodges crying like a baby. He thought … he didn't know what to think. Grissom peeked back into the room and watched Sara leave. He then made his way to Hodges.

"What's going on?" asked Grissom.

"Nothing!" said Hodges.

"Hodges, are you crying?"

"I've just experienced something very personal. I have a right to feel what I do."

"Not if it affects your job. What happened?"

"Sara."

"What has Sara got to do with this?"

"She was crying."

Grissom looked around to see if she was still around. "What's wrong with Sara?"

"She's pregnant."

"Everyone knows that."

"I can't stand to see a pregnant woman cry. It makes me sad. It makes me…"

"Cry," finished Grissom.

"Yeah and Sara understood. She cried with me."

Grissom rolled his eyes and headed back to his office. He wasn't prepared for this. The entire lab was being affected by Sara's pregnancy. Some had baby pools on delivery dates. Some had baby pools on weight and height and then some just couldn't get enough news about the baby's development. Everything was about Sara. The worst part was that he was no different. He found himself reading pregnancy journals and had even begun reading a weekly developmental stage of her pregnancy. The whole thing was driving him crazy. Here she was pregnant by another man and all he could do was wonder how the pregnancy was progressing.

Sara was not happy either when he announced they would have to go out on a 419 that had been located in one of the worst parts of town. Sara sat quietly across from Grissom in the Denali as he drove in silence. She noticed his jaw was clenched and he refused to look in her direction. She wondered how they were going to be able to get through the crime scene with the strained silence.

"How've you been?" asked Sara.

"Do you think you're entitled to know?"

The statement hurt Sara and she decided that small talk was out of the question. She would have replied with a quick remark any other day but not this time. This time Sara burst into tears. She hated the raging hormones. Everything seemed to hurt her feelings these days and she had not wanted to break down in front of Grissom.

Grissom felt like a jerk. He had been warned by the others not to upset Sara but he had no idea just how emotional she was these days. He wasn't sure she needed to be out in the public eye at this moment.

"Sara, I didn't mean to upset you. The others warned me that you might get a bit…"

"A bit what, emotional. Well, at least I have emotions. Something that obviously is impossible for you!"

"I think that's enough. Let's just get through this and get back to the lab. If you can pull yourself together long enough to collect…"

Sara was already getting out of the vehicle. She grabbed her kit out of the back and started toward the building. Grissom looked around and noticed there were no uniformed officers around. He cursed again. The area had not been secured yet. He got out of the vehicle and grabbed his kit. He was just about to catch up with Sara when the bullets whizzed by. He grabbed Sara by the arm and dragged her to the ground. He looked around but could not see where the gun fire had come from. They managed to make their way to a darkened corner of the building and remained hunched down. Grissom surveyed the area and knew that as long as they stayed in the shadows, they were out of sight from any gunfire.

He pulled out his cell phone and called Brass.

"Not to complain, but where the hell are the uniformed back up? We have been pinned down by gun fire and would like some assistance here."

Grissom gave Brass their location and then sat back to wait it out. It could be an hour or so before they would be able to ensure it was safe for them to begin working. Grissom looked over at Sara. He had pushed her down hard onto the ground and was suddenly worried he may have injured her or worse the baby.

"Sara, are you okay?"

Sara did not reply. She held her side and cringed from the pain.

"Sara! "

"It's just a muscle spasm in my back. I've been having them a lot lately. It's just part of the ongoing pregnancy ordeal. It will go away in a few minutes. I just need to stretch out a little. She started to get up but Grissom pulled her back down. She continued to cringe in pain. Grissom sat down with his back against the wall and then pulled Sara between his legs so that her back rested against his chest. Sara rested her full weight against Grissom as he gently massaged her back. He could tell she was feeling better but he could also feel the tension in her body. He wasn't sure if she was frightened because of the situation or if she was worried about the baby.

"Have you felt any movement yet?"

"No. My OB asks me that at every appointment. I should have felt something by now. She seems to think that the baby is awake when I'm asleep and vice versa. It would be nice to feel something. I sit there in the lobby and all of these women talk about how active their baby is and I get nothing. I know I shouldn't complain. Some women do that. You know. They complain about the baby kicking them so much they can't sleep or they have to go to the bathroom constantly because of the tap dancing on the bladder but I get nothing." Sara had sniffled through the entire speech. Grissom turned his head and grinned. She was so beautiful and so much a mother already. Motherhood was Sara.

Grissom tried to come up with something thoughtful to say but when he looked down, he noticed Sara had fallen asleep. He pulled her up close to him and enjoyed the feel of her in his arms again.

It had been almost an hour and he could hear the unit slowly making their way towards them. He knew the process would be slow since there was a lot of area to search. He didn't mind the wait. He never thought he would ever be holding Sara in his arms again. Even if it were just for this night, he would relish the moments. It was then that he felt the movement. He gazed at Sara's stomach and watched as it miraculously moved on its own. He gently placed his hand on her stomach and watched in amazement as the baby moved. He gently shook Sara awake and placed her hand on her stomach. He grinned when she felt the baby move as well. Grissom watched as Sara's eyes lit up each time the baby moved. She glanced up at Grissom and began to cry. He didn't bother to ask her why but just held her as she gently stroked her stomach. Their relationship was less strained after that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Sara was always in search of food. Once the morning sickness had left, Sara could never get enough to eat. She stopped going into the field at the advice of Grissom. She knew that he was right. There were too many variables to consider for an expectant mother. She had liked the way he had worded it to her. In truth, the gang had learned to stop calling Sara "the pregnant woman" but rather "the expectant mother" and Grissom was no fool. He immediately sent out a memo advising everyone to use the term since the pregnant woman seemed to respond better and was less likely to go on the defensive. Since Sara was limited to the office, she ran a lot of lab tests. Hodges became her biggest supplier of work. He had learned that Sara craved pickled beets and Hodges had an endless supply of them. Every year his mother would send him a case. Normally, he would throw them out but to Sara pickled beets were like candy and for Hodges that meant he could get Sara to do just about anything for a jar of beets. Yes, life was good. Sara could run most tests faster than two lab technicians. Grissom noticed that cases were getting processed quicker and there was less work for the night shift. Of course he also learned that Sara had set up a barter system with the gang. For every completed test, there was food.

It was quite strange to see grown people acting in such a strange way. Yes, Sara's pregnancy had affected everyone. Grissom sat at the conference table and reviewed the night's cases. He remembered the pile of forms that was waiting for him on his desk and he groaned. He knew that his one big problem was paperwork. He hated it. He glanced around the room and began reviewing his list.

"Greg, have you gotten the Reynolds results back yet?"

"Yep. Sara handed those to me an hour ago. It only cost me two oranges and a carton of soy milk."

Grissom ignored the comment.

"Nick, what about…"

"Done. One fruit salad and a banana."

Again Grissom tried to ignore the comment.

"Warrick, it's nice to have you back. Have you had a chance to look…"

"Sara did that already. I didn't know about the food so whoever left the apples in the fridge, their now gone."

Grissom slumped. Those were his apples but he wasn't about to fight a pregnant woman for them. He grinned and then corrected himself in his mind, expectant mother.

"Okay, if Las Vegas will cooperate, we might just get caught up. I'll be in my office doing paperwork if anyone needs me."

Grissom opened his office door and stared at his desk. It was spotless. He walked over and saw all of the forms neatly completed and ready to be filed. _Sara _

He also noticed that she had alphabetized the books on his shelf and dusted. Grissom sat down at his desk. He wondered how much food a month's worth of paperwork was worth. He picked up the phone. Who was he to not honor the barter system?

Sara stood talking with Greg. She tried to pay attention to the conversation but a wonderful aroma was slowly making its way down the hallway. Greg could tell that Sara had lost all interest.

"Sara, you have that look in your eye. What is it?"

"I smell Chinese. It smells wonderful. Hey, I wonder who ordered out?"

Sara was on the hunt for the food with Greg on her heels. She entered the break room and saw the delivery guy standing there with the packages. Sara stood and inhaled the aroma.

"Are you the person who ordered the food?" asked the delivery guy.

"No, but I..."

"Don't give it to her. Food is not safe around her. Give us the name of the person and we will direct you to them." Sara had poked Greg and sat down. She could all but taste the food and she was starving.

"The delivery is for the expectant mother, Sara…."

Sara's eyes lit up as she grabbed for the food. "That's me!"

She looked around but saw no one. "Who ordered the food?"

"I did," said Grissom. "It's the least I could do. Thanks for completing the reports. You didn't have to but I am grateful."

Sara opened the bag and her eyes gleamed. Grissom and Greg chuckled as they sat and watched Sara open each container. "Want some? I'll share."

Grissom and Greg declined the offer. They just sat there and watched Sara eat. Grissom chuckled as he watched Sara finish the meal. He had never seen her eat so much. Greg leaned over and whispered to Grissom. "She finished it in record time. Ten bucks says she'll be looking for food again in an hour."

Grissom didn't reply. He wasn't sure she would wait that long.

**Note:**

**Please take the time and give a review. I live for reviews. It makes me want to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

All in all, the marriage arrangement had not bothered Sara until now. She felt guilty for not trying to become close to Jared. She wanted a real marriage but could not bring herself to allow him to touch her when she was still in love with Grissom and was carrying his child. She begged Jared to be patient with her but she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to be intimate with anyone else. As Sara's pregnancy progressed so did Jared's advances. He was verbally abusive after he had been drinking. Sara would retreat to her bedroom so he would not be able to bother her. The pounding on the door reminded her of the many fights she witnessed between her parents.

She waited until he left and then snuck out the back way. She was tired and needed to lay down but she knew that she would not be able to get any rest there. Jared had been upset when she refused to come down stairs later for the dinner party. She had been out several nights with him and she was just too tired to endure another show for the media. Jared complained that he was behind in the polls and she needed to make more appearances with him. His mother insisted that she be there tonight. Sara was adamant and the discussion had turned into a nasty argument. She felt the first cramp as she got into the car. She leaned back in her seat and waited for the pain to go away. Within a few minutes, she was feeling better and decided that a nice vegetarian salad would be good so she headed to her favorite spot in the mall.

It was all that Sara could do to walk to the women's restroom. The cramping had returned and she felt a little sick to her stomach. She went into the stall and gasped as she noticed the blood. She tried to calm her nerves but her brain was in overdrive at that moment. She sat there until the cramps subsided and then she headed for the hospital.

Sara lay on her side in the bed. She couldn't keep her eyes from the baby's monitor. She stared at the heartbeats over and over. Her doctor had insisted that she stay for a few hours to ensure the bleeding had stopped and then she would be allowed to go home followed by strict bed rest for at least a week. Sara had been given something for the cramping and someone would have to take her home. The nurses had attempted to call Nick but when they were unable to reach him they contacted the next person on Sara's emergency list, Grissom.

Grissom rushed to the nurse's station and asked for Sara. Her physician overheard him and came to speak with him.

"You must be Nick Stokes," said Dr. Horton.

"No, I'm Gil Grissom."

"Yes, you're Nick's backup in the event he can't be here. I insisted that Sara give us two persons to contact. Sara had a bit of a scare tonight but she is going to be fine. There was some cramping followed by some vaginal bleeding but the bleeding has stopped. We've given her something for the cramps and have ordered bed rest for at least a week. If the symptoms return, she is to come back to the ER immediately."

"What caused the cramps or bleeding?"

"We really don't know but we're monitoring the baby's heartbeat right now and its fine. We are going to do an ultrasound before she leaves to make sure everything is okay. Can I be frank with you Mr. Grissom?"

"Yes."

"Sara needs to take it easy. This is now a high risk pregnancy. We don't want Sara to go into labor at only 26 weeks gestation. She needs to cut back at work and..."

"High risk? Sara cut her hours back last month and she is only working in the lab and not in the field."

"You can't help but turn on the news these days and see Mrs. Robertson on the campaign trail with her husband. She shouldn't be out late at night. I've been to some of those functions and they run into wee hours of the morning. I'm afraid Mr. Robertson will have to go it alone without Sara."

"Why isn't Mr. Robertson here now?" Grissom wished he had not asked this out loud but Dr. Horton replied, "Probably the same reason Sara has him on the no contact list."

Grissom was surprised at this revelation. He was also surprised to find out Sara was 26 weeks pregnant. That meant she would have been pregnant before the wedding. _That's why Sara agreed to marry the bastard. He probably took advantage of their breakup and one night's mistake resulted in the pregnancy. _At least it made a little more sense. It was obvious the man did not love Sara or the baby. Grissom wanted to hit him. _What stupid fool would turn Sara away? _Grissom decided not to answer his own question.

Grissom stood in the doorway of the hospital room. He watched as Sara lay curled up in the bed. She glanced over and their eyes met. He came and took her hand in his and together they watched the baby monitor. After a few minutes, Sara whispered.

"Do you think the baby's heartbeat is good?"

"The baby has a strong heartbeat, Sara. It's going to be fine." He wasn't sure if he said that to reassure her or himself. The nurse appeared shortly with the ultrasound. Grissom started to leave but Sara would not let go of his hand. He was relieved; he didn't want to leave.

They watched as the tiny person soon became very clear to them and they both smiled as they watched the baby bounce from one side to the next. The nurse smiled and patted Sara's other hand.

"You're son is just fine."

Sara was speechless. She had not known the sex until that moment. The nurse suddenly apologized for the slip.

"It's okay. I really wanted to know. Are you sure it's a boy?"

"Very sure. Would you like a picture of this beautiful little boy?"

The nurse printed off two pictures and handed each of them one.

Within a few hours, Sara was permitted to leave. Grissom had insisted that Sara lean back in the front seat and rest. The medication had made her very drowsy and she was asleep before they left the parking lot. Grissom slowed the vehicle as he neared Sara's house, it was apparent that there was a dinner party going on. He called Catherine and made arrangements for Sara to stay with her. He nudged Sara awake. Sara's shoulders slumped as she saw all of the vehicles.

"I forgot about the fund raiser. Perhaps we can go in the back and…"

"Sara, you're supposed to be on complete bed rest and I don't you are going to get any rest with a dinner party going on. Catherine wants you to stay with her until you're feeling better."

"I have to get some things. If we go in the back entrance, we won't be seen. Grissom reluctantly helped Sara out of the vehicle and followed her into the house. Sara stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can make it up the stairs. I'm not feeling too well. There's a bag already packed in my closet at the top of the stairs. It's for emergencies. " Grissom pulled up a chair for Sara.

"Stay here."

Grissom hurried up the stairs. He didn't like being there. He entered the bedroom and began searching for the suitcase. He located the suitcase but also noticed Sara's medication on the bedroom stand and picked these up as well. He headed back down the hallway when he overheard a noise coming from across the hall. The door was ajar. Grissom could make out the image of Sara's husband having sex with another woman. He felt the urge to kill the man. He heard footsteps on the stairs and headed back down. He came face to face with Sara.

"I forgot about the prenatal vitamins..." Sara stopped as she heard the noise. She started for the bedroom but Grissom stopped her. She knew something was wrong. She continued toward the door but Grissom blocked her path. He gently took her by the elbow and with the other hand he placed it on her abdomen.

"Sara, don't." From the look on Sara's face, Grissom knew that Sara had guessed who was in the bedroom. Grissom all but carried her back down the stairs.

Grissom was relieved when they were back in the Denali and he was driving away. He looked over at Sara who was very quiet. He wasn't sure whether she had seen anything. What was important was for Sara to remain calm.

"How about we pick up some dinner along the way? I can call ahead…"

Sara gave a small smile and then she closed her eyes. She rested her hands protectively around her abdomen and began to caress the sides.

"Is he awake?"

"Ever since you mentioned food."

"Good."

They had eaten in the vehicle on the way to Catherine's. Grissom noticed she had not eaten much. He was a bit concerned for the lack of appetite.

"You never said if you wanted a boy or a girl."

"I just wanted a baby. It doesn't matter to me. I just want to be able to count its fingers and toes. Don't get me wrong. I wouldn't care if it's not perfect. Look at me. I'm not sure if I'll even be a good mother. I didn't mean to put the baby in jeopardy."

Sara had begun to cry quietly and she looked out the window.

"Sara…"

She didn't answer so he didn't push. By the time Grissom had arrived, Sara was asleep again. He gently carried her inside and put her to bed. He had tried not to show his anger but now that Sara was asleep, Grissom was fuming.

"I think you could use a drink," said Catherine.

Grissom and Catherine went into the living room and Catherine handed Grissom a drink. He took it and downed it without a thought.

"That bad Huh?"

"That bastard of a husband of hers"

"You met him tonight?"

"Not formally."

"I don't mean to pry, but has Sara told you anything about her marriage?"

"Nick is the person you really need to talk with. The two of them are inseparable sometimes. I know they share a lot. Sara isn't the type to just share with just anyone. You know something?"

"I know he's a bastard."

"Well, that much you've already told me."

"I found out that Sara doesn't want her husband to be contacted if she goes into the hospital."

"I can't really blame her there. That family of his is going to turn her delivery into a media circus."

Grissom hadn't thought about that. "I saw him in bed with another woman tonight."

"That bastard. Did Sara see?"

"I'm not sure but I think she knows he's cheating on her."

"Bastard. Sara won't stand for that. She will be leaving him. She always said she wouldn't put up with a cheater."

"Sara's never been pregnant before."

They looked at one another and took a drink. Grissom summed it up again, "Bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note; I am so glad so many of you are reading this! Thanks for the reviews and here is the next installment!**

**Chapter Five:**

Catherine had just finished a cup of coffee when the door bell rang. She was surprised to find Jared Robertson standing there.

"I need to see my wife. I know she is here! Please I need to know that she and the baby are okay."

Catherine reluctantly let him in. Before she could say anything, he had made his way to the bedroom where Sara was asleep. Jared scooped Sara into his arms and held her. Sara was startled to see him there.

"Sara, when I heard what happened, I spent the night searching for you. You should have told me where you were. You're lucky we found you before the reporters. They are already on their way here. We have to get you home before this place is swarming with them." He tried to pull Sara out of the bed but she refused. Lindsey came running down the hallway screaming for Catherine.

"Mom, there's a man with a camera standing outside my window!"

Catherine headed down the hall. Sara looked at Jared. She knew that what he said would be true if he had been able to find her then the reporters would also. When Catherine returned, Jared was already carrying Sara out to the limo that was parked out front. Catherine saw the reporter standing near the driveway and he began flashing shots as Jared got Sara into the limo and drove away.

Catherine searched the office for Nick and when she could not locate him, she went to Grissom's office where Nick was sitting. Grissom had been explaining to Nick what had transpired that night. Catherine slammed the door.

"Sara's gone."

"What happened?" asked Nick

"Jared Robertson came and got her."

"Why would Sara leave with him?" asked Grissom.

"Reporters began swarming the house this morning. He convinced Sara that she was better off back at their house so the reporters couldn't get to her."

"Griss. I don't like this. That bastard is up to something."

Greg ran into the office "you guys better come and see this. Jared Robertson is about to have a news conference with the press about Sara."

They hurried into the conference room and stood while the others in the lab watched as well. Jared Robertson walked up to the microphone and made the performance of his life.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I am deeply saddened to report that my wife, Sara Robertson, was admitted briefly to the hospital yesterday for pregnancy complications. While she did not miscarry, her pregnancy has now been upgraded to a high risk pregnancy. The stress of this upcoming election has taken its toll on my wife's health and I will not stand by and let it risk the life of our unborn child. I am stepping down as candidate for the senate race. My wife and child mean more to me than this election."

Jared was interrupted by one of his bodyguards who handed him a cell phone. The press got very silent as they eavesdropped in on the conversation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry but I have to take this call from my wife."

"Sara, honey, don't cry. It's going to be okay. No, I won't change my mind. I need to be with you. No, I won't do it. Sara, please. Don't upset yourself anymore. Okay, Okay, if that is what you want. I don't like this but I'll do it for you. I promise. I keep my promises."

"Ladies and gentlemen, my wife has just begged me to stay in the race. I won't let her down. I implore the people of the press, please give us the space and privacy we need at this time. Sara doesn't need the added stress of being followed or hounded. As you can see from this video clip, she had to spend the night at a friend's just to avoid the press that was following her."

The staff showed the footage of Jared carrying Sara out of the house followed by the photographer snapping the pictures as the limo drove away.

Everyone was quiet in the lab except for Greg. "Sara didn't make that call. Bastard."

"How do you know?" asked Warrick.

"See the so called photographer. He also works for Mrs. Robertson. I've seen him at some of the fund raisers. He is definitely on their payroll."

Nick turned red. He leaned over and whispered to Grissom and Catherine, "Jared staged this whole thing to get the media to leave them alone so he wouldn't get caught with his trousers down. It's all about the votes. Bastard."

Catherine looked at Grissom. "I think the sentiment is unanimous now."

It took Nick several days before he was allowed into the house to visit with Sara. He was relieved to find her rested.

"We've all been worried about you. Hodges sent you a couple of jars of pickled beets."

Sara smiled. "I'm feeling better. I must have left my cell phone at Catherine's. I can't find it. The phone has been turned off here to avoid the press."

"Sara, we need to talk." Nick told Sara about Jared's news conference and Sara became livid.

"That's why he doesn't want me to have access to the phone. I'm going to kill him." Sara started to get out of bed but Nick stopped her.

"Sara, I didn't come here to get you upset. You need to have bed rest. Remember? Besides, I'm going to kill him!"

Sara and Nick looked at one another and laughed.

"What a mess I have made of my life."

"Leave him Sara."

"Nicky, I made a deal and I'm going to stick with it. Once the election is over, the deal is over and I am gone. "

"Well, I don't like you being here with that jerk."

"I can go back to work part time again next week."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"My OB said it might be good for me to get back. It seems I do better with my weight issue when I'm at work rather than at home. You guys feed me very well."

"Well. It may not be so easy. It seems Jared Robertson also complained to the press that management was working you too hard and that you needed to go on medical leave early. Ecklie has all but given the okay but Grissom told him the request would have to come directly from you and your physician."

"I think I will have a little news conference of my own when I return. Two can play at this game."

"Sara, I don't think it would be a good idea to push back right now. We have quite a bit of time before the election."

"Precisely. Jared has too much time on his hands skirting around the issues. He is about to get a lesson in politics."

Nick didn't like the sound of it. He should warn Grissom. Hell, he should tell Grissom the truth.

"Sara, I think you need to tell Grissom the truth."

"Nick, we have been over this. Grissom didn't want to be tied down with a child. I'm not sure he feels about me anymore. Oh sure he would step up to the plate but I would always wonder if he loved me or if he was just doing the right thing. I couldn't bear the thought of being in a loveless relationship."

Nick looked at her strange.

"Okay, I think that statement was weird too. What I meant to say is that I wouldn't want my relationship with Grissom to be based on his duty to his child rather than him loving me. I just wanted someone to love me and the baby. I know what it's like to be raised in that kind of environment. I want better for William Nicholas."

"So you've picked out a name already!"

"Yes. If you don't mind I would like to call him Nicky."

Nick leaned over and hugged Sara. "Imagine, little Nicky."

"Where did you get the name 'William'?"

"Grissom is always quoting Shakespeare. Besides, I would never call my child 'Gilbert'"

They both laughed. It was good to see Sara in good spirits again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Sara was disappointed at the doctor's news. She sat in the car and felt defeated. "Extended medical leave until birth." She sighed and patted her enlarged tummy. "Don't worry Nicky. I'm going to take good care of you. We'll just have to visit the guys so we don't miss them so much. "

Sara grinned and started the car. She still intended to follow through with her plan of revenge. It would be nice to see Jared squirm. As she drove up to the lab, the reporters were waiting just as she had requested. She looked into the mirror and then patted her tummy once again. "Show time."

She walked up to the steps and immediately a microphone was shoved into her face.

"Mrs. Robertson, are you being forced to return to work during this crisis of your pregnancy?"

"I'm sorry but I am not sure what you mean by crisis. The baby and I are doing just fine. While we did have a bit of a problem a few weeks ago, we are going to be fine. I made the mistake of trying to attend too many of those stuffy fund raisers." There was a laugh from the crowd.

"Are you returning to work today?"

"Unfortunately, my physician has recommended that I remain on medical leave until the birth. Mr. Ecklie and my other superiors have been wonderful with their support and understanding. They are like family to me and I know they only have my best interest at heart. They would never place me in any compromising position. I am just here to say hello and to bring dinner to everyone. It's sort of a thank you. They have been so supportive and I just wanted to show my appreciation. I would like to take this opportunity to say how sweet the press has been to me. I appreciate the privacy you have given me. I know that it is your job to let the voters know what type of candidate my husband will be. I therefore encourage you to spend each day until the election with my husband getting to know him, where he stands on certain key issues for Las Vegas. For instance, we could all use less crime. I know that as a voter I would want to know what my husband plans to do about ensuring more protection to the citizens as well as a comprehensive plan for ensuring that this crime lab remains in the top three in the nation. We can't do that without financial support. There's also the issue of the tax revenues for the public programs, the pollution – toxins that are seeping into our local water supply. Well, you know more about these major issues than I do and I am sure my husband will be happy to sit down and discuss each of these issues with you so you will know where he stands. Again, thank you for giving me the privacy I need and I am sure my husband will be happy to let you shadow him until the election. Thank you."

Sara walked away with a smile. Across town, her husband was seething. He quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes. He knew the reporters would soon be on his trail. He would have to talk with his mother. Hell, he was going to have to brush up on these issues. Sara was going to pay for this!

She walked into the lab and headed to break room. The gang had been watching the performance on TV. Sara could tell by the look on Grissom's face that he was not pleased. She pretended she didn't notice as she said hello to everyone. The pizzas arrived and it was chaos after that. Sara looked around and noticed Grissom had left. She walked over to Nick.

"Sara, do you think that was a wise move? You know Jared is going to be livid."

"I know that he will now have to act like a real candidate and have to show his true colors. Do you know where Grissom is?"

"He had to take a phone call in his office." Sara left the gang and entered Grissom's office.

"Ecklie just called and was very pleased at your speech. He said for you not to worry about your position and to take as much time as you need."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you in person. I just got the news this morning."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Dr. Horton is a bit concerned about the baby's weight. He's not gaining like he should and then there's the high blood pressure issue. The cramping hasn't completely gone away but I have been told not to worry. We decided that it would be best if I remained on medical leave. I'm going to do what is best for Nicky."

"Nick?"

"While I was resting in bed, I went through lots of baby name books and I have decided to name him William Nicholas. Of course he will be called Nicky."

"I am sure Nick will be pleased to hear this. What about your husband? You're not going to let him have any say?"

"This is my child." Sara started to giggle. Grissom thought her reaction was rather odd.

"Sara, what is so funny?"

"Nicky has the hiccups." She got up and walked over to the desk where Grissom was sitting and grabbed his hand. She held it on her abdomen and he grinned.

"He's been having these a lot lately. He keeps me up some time at night playing pat a cake."

"Sara, I am not sure he actually plays pat a cake with…"

"Tap right here." Grissom reluctantly did so. Nicky tapped back. They both smiled. Each time Grissom tapped on her abdomen, the baby would respond and move. Grissom was completely in awe.

"I'm going to miss everyone."

"You can visit. I am sure the gang will come to visit you. It won't be the same when I have to announce that the pregnant woman has left the building."

Sara laughed. Grissom smiled. It was good to hear her laugh. He was going to miss her the most. He had been living in denial these past couple of months. He had pretended that everything was still the same between them only he went home to a lonely house and Sara went home to her bastard husband. Grissom fought the urge to take her into his arms and beg her to leave her husband. He knew the decision would have to be Sara's. Deep down, he had thought that she would have left the man the night they caught him in bed with another woman. Now, he feared that once the baby was born, Sara would remain with the man out of duty and obligation to her son. He watched her as she waved from the doorway and then she was gone. Grissom felt a strong sense of sadness over come him. He would miss her. He would miss… the baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Sara rolled out of bed and stretched. She looked at herself in the mirror and marveled over her protruding tummy. She was now 31 weeks pregnant and seemed very tired these days. She had canceled her dinner date with the gang two nights ago because she had overslept and just couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. She missed her friends. She had been thrilled when Greg called to ask if they could stop by to see her this afternoon before work. She decided to meet them at the diner to avoid a run in with Jared. Now that she was up she wasn't sure if the date was such a good idea. She had not slept very well and the lower back pain continued. She had seen little of Jared lately. She grinned as she recalled her speech to the press. They had done exactly what she had hoped. Jared had not had a moment's peace since. He had been flooded with questions and his team had to spend several nights going over the issues and forming a platform. She had actually been pleased with some of Jared's recommendations. He could be a good politician if he put some effort into it and think for himself rather than following his mother. Joyce Robertson had been furious over Sara's actions. It pleased Sara to think she had made the woman mad.

Sara could hear the foot steps coming up the stairs. She initially thought it was just the housekeeper until she heard the banging on her door. Jared was home. She stood and contemplated whether to open the door or not. When the banging grew louder, she relented and unlocked the door.

He grabbed her and tried to kiss her but the stench of alcohol made her stomach lurch. She pushed him away and he cursed at her.

"You can give yourself to another man who won't even marry you but you won't even let your husband touch you. What kind of a woman are you Sara?"

The words hurt Sara deeply and she turned away from him. He grabbed her again and pushed her onto the bed. Sara felt the first twinge of pain and tried to relax. When he saw that she was in pain, he let go and cursed. She could hear him stumbling down the stairs followed by the slamming of the door. Sara felt the first contraction and thought it was just her nerves but when another contraction hit, she became very afraid. It was too soon. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911. She then called Nick.

Nick all but ran into Grissom's office and grabbed him by the arm. Nick explained that Sara had gone into premature labor and was on her way to the hospital. Grissom grabbed his jacket and headed to the hospital. As they arrived in the waiting area, they were met by her physician.

"We've given Sara something to stop the contractions but it doesn't seem to be working. The baby's heart rate is dropping and if there is no improvement we will have to do an emergency C section."

"What's the prognosis?" asked Grissom.

"It's too soon. The baby's lungs are not developed and then there is the decrease in the amniotic fluid which may indicate that the baby's kidneys may not be functioning properly. We will do all that we can but some babies do not survive at 31 weeks. Mr. Stokes, she asked to see you as soon you got here." Nick took off down the hallway while Grissom was left in the waiting area. He returned shortly. Grissom did not like the look on Nick's face.

"How is she?"

"Sara is trying to stay calm for the sake of the baby but I'm telling you Griss if she loses that baby, I don't think Sara is ever going to recover from such a loss."

"She could have others," whispered Grissom.

"She wants her son! She wants William Nicholas" croaked Nick. He swiped at his eyes. Nick met the physician again as he walked toward them.

"Mrs. Robertson is not responding to the medication. The baby's heartbeat is dropping so we are prepping her for surgery right now. She has asked for you to accompany her. She also signed over a medical waiver to you Mr. Stokes in the event that you need to make any medical decisions on her behalf. She has requested that Mr. Grissom be responsible for any medical decisions as it relates to the baby. Are you prepared to do this?"

They both nodded.

"You can see her before we take her in."

Nick and Grissom walked into the room. Sara pulled Nick's arm so that he would lean down.

"Remember, if anything should happen, the baby comes first. Promise me!"

Nick nodded.

She then looked at Grissom. "Please stay with the baby. I don't want him to be alone if he…"

Sara could not finish the statement. She looked at Grissom. "Hold him if he…"

"I understand. I will be with him no matter what happens."

Sara blinked away the tears as she was led away to the O.R. Grissom and Nick followed. Grissom stood to the side while Nick remained beside Sara. He would whisper something to Sara and she would smile.

_That's it Nick. Keep her spirits up. Please God don't let anything happen to her. Don't let anything happen to Nicky._

The surgeon quickly handed the baby to the waiting pediatrician. They whisked the baby over to the incubator and began working on him. Grissom did not see any signs of life. His heart sank. Sara began to cry and ask why the baby was not crying.

"Sara, preemies don't normally cry. They're going to work with him and get him hooked up to oxygen. Don't panic," encouraged Dr. Horton. His face looked grim. "We have a problem here. There's some bleeding. Call down and have them send up more units of blood. Stat!"

Grissom started to walk toward Sara but she cried out "Go with the baby, Grissom. Don't leave him alone. Please! I can't be with him."

Grissom stopped. He turned and followed after the baby. He could hear the doctors yelling as he left. He was torn. He wanted to stay with the woman he loved. He did what she asked and remained with the baby. Nick found him down at the neonatal unit. Nick's face was ashen as he sat down without making eye contact with Grissom.

"Nick, you have to tell me what happened!" pleaded Grissom.

"How is Nicky?"

"The baby is in an incubator. He weighs three pounds. He is not breathing on his own since his lungs are not fully developed. They are monitoring his kidneys and other vital organs to see if there any improvement in the next few hours. They're just not sure. The next twenty four hours are crucial. What about Sara?"

"There was a lot of bleeding in the uterus and they advised a hysterectomy but Sara refused. She begged me not to let them perform this until there was absolutely no other option. I kept my word. They were able to stop the bleeding but Sara has drifted into a coma and they are not sure about her prognosis at this time."

Nick's head remained down low. Grissom patted him on the back. He was glad that Sara was not alone during the surgery. They could only wait now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

The days passed and Sara remained in a coma. Mr. Jared Robertson made an appearance at the hospital only to make it in front of cameras. He stood there silently as his mother, Joyce Robertson, tearfully begged the voters to pray for Sara and the baby and to show their support by going to the polls and voting for Jared. The voters did just that and Sara became the wife of a senator. Nick and the others took turns coming to the hospital to be with baby Nicky. The first days were critical and Nick and Grissom each massaged baby Nicky while he remained in the incubator. Once he began breathing on his own, Grissom and Nick seemed more optimistic about his prognosis. It became a special time for the unit as each person devoted an hour each day coming to the hospital to hold and rock the baby. Grissom spent more time than the others. He would often be seen speaking softly to the baby and rubbing his back. He had taken a crash course on the care of preemies and had read almost every article printed on the subject. He was going to ensure that this baby had every chance of survival. He even made sure that daily pictures were kept and stored in a book for Sara to see. Catherine and Lindsey made a huge poster welcoming baby Nicky into the world and glued pictures of everyone holding Nicky in the neonatal unit. This was posted on the wall in Sara's room so that she would see it the moment she opened her eyes. Indeed, it was the first thing Sara saw.

Sara begged the nurse to let her see baby Nicky but she was told she would have to wait until a wheelchair could be located to wheel her down to the neonatal room. Sara had been waiting for thirty minutes when she decided to take matters into her own hands. She slowly got out of bed and inched her way along the wall. She would have to stop and rest because of the physical exertion of being on her feet. Sara had already begun to feel a bit woozy and she wasn't sure she would be able to walk the rest of the way. She looked around but found herself stranded in the hallway. She couldn't bring herself to turn around. She could see her destination just ahead. She closed her eyes to fight off the pain and the frustration. She suddenly felt herself being lifted from the floor and carried to the neonatal station. As her feet touched the floor again, she whirled around and was surprised when her eyes locked with Grissom's. He walked over to the nurse on duty and whispered something to her. The nurse glanced at Sara and then disappeared. Grissom returned and scooped up Sara into his arms and carried her to an empty rocking chair. He no sooner sat her down when the nurse carefully placed Nicky in Sara's arms. She stared at him in awe. She counted his fingers and toes and then when she was not convinced that it was her baby, she compared her arm bracelet to his and when the numbers matched, she smiled. She smiled again and then she cried. She held him up close and breathed in his scent. It was the most wonderful scent imaginable. Grissom stood and watched as mother and child got acquainted. The nurse took pictures of the event and no one protested when she innocently made the mistake of including Grissom in the photos. A strong sense of protection rose over Grissom. He was determined to make sure Sara and little Nicky had a loving home if he had to kill someone to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

It was several weeks before baby Nicky was permitted to the leave the hospital. Sara knew that she had Nicky needed her more than ever due to his ongoing medical problems. Sitting in doctor's offices with Nicky became a normal routine for Sara. He needed special attention and care and Sara was reluctant to entrust Nicky to just anyone. It had been an uphill struggle from the moment she brought him home but she never complained. She knew that preemies would be susceptible to all kinds of illnesses and so she was careful to keep him away from the public. This however, infuriated her mother in law. She had made several appointments with different media outlets in the area to display baby Nicky to the public. Sara on the other hand would not allow it. She all but threw the woman out of the house despite Jared's protests.

"I don't care what she thinks. She will not decide what is best for my child. Nicky is not going to be around the public until I say he is ready," Sara crossed her arms and glared at Jared. Jared smiled at her. This was one of the traits he had admired about Sara when they were in college. Sara was the only woman whom Jared had known who could put his mother in her place. It turned him on.

"Sara, I've been patient but I have needs that must be met. You can leave the baby for a few minutes and give your husband what he deserves." He tried to pull her away from the nursery when Sara slapped him.

"Where do you get off pretending to be a husband to me much less a father to my child? You haven't been there for either of us. I suggest you keep your hands off me!"

She shut the door in his face and stood there waiting to see if he would return. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard him stomping away.

Sara stood looking out the bedroom window. She glanced at the sleeping child and cringed. She had made a mess of their lives and she was going to correct it. When Jared returned she would confront her husband.

Nick looked at the pictures in his wallet and sighed. It was hard to believe that Nicky was almost six months old. He had been true to his word and kept her secret but he knew that Sara was not happy and wanted to get out of her marriage. He had been supportive and offered to help in any way. Grissom had become quite fond of the baby while Sara had been in the hospital. After they went home, Grissom seemed to fall into a bit of depression at work. It was then that Nick began bringing baby Nicky to see Grissom. Nick laughed at Grissom for buying a bright red bug toy but it was Grissom who got the last laugh. It became Nicky's favorite toy.

It was during this special time with Nicky that Grissom realized all that he had lost. He knew that it could have been his child but he had refused to have a family with Sara. He could not bring himself to tell her of his fears of having a child. The thought of having a deaf child frightened him. Sara would be heartbroken to know that their child was different because of him. Perhaps if he had told her all of this then she would still be with him, childless but she would still belong to him. He brushed the thoughts aside. He had seen Sara with the baby and knew that she was happy. Motherhood had suited her. He was glad that Sara had found the thing that she had longed for all of her life. She just needed a decent husband.

"Jared, you and I both know that this is not working."

" We've been married for over a year and I've not laid a hand on you. Yet here we are, as this nice young couple with a new baby. What a crock of…"

"Jared, I didn't renig on my deal, you did." Sara closed her eyes as she felt him grab her and tried to hide the disgust of his groping hands. He pushed her away and walked over to the baby's bed.

"It's always him. I have needs Sara. I agreed to marry you and accept William as my own as long as you played the dutiful wife so I could get elected as senator."

"I did just that. We both know that you took a huge lead in the polls after we married. The media ate up the long lost love story your mother proudly released. Then you were guaranteed the senate position when Nicky was born premature. Nothing like a preemie for those extra votes. We ensured your position as senator. It is now all up to you. You have to show the voters what you're really made of. I can't and won't live like this anymore. Don't tell me that you have needs because I know that those needs are being met by someone other than me but then again that was the problem in college. You always wanted what you couldn't have."

"Fine. I'm sleeping with someone. I have sex with her every chance I get. She's more of a woman than you will ever be. She can…"

Jared didn't finish his sentence since Sara's hand connected with his face leaving a deep red spot. He quickly jerked away and looked into the mirror.

"You stupid Bitch. I have to meet with the reporters later."

"Good. I am taking little Nicky and I'm leaving. "

"You're not taking William anywhere. I won't let you take him. My name is on the birth certificate, remember? I can fight you in court."

"Do you think I would leave and not take my child? I will go to the press and tell them about our arrangement and then your little political career will be over. Do you want to call my bluff?"

"Fine. If you want to leave, then leave. Sara, I don't want this to get ugly. Let me have some dignity here. Give me until the end of the month and then you can leave with William. Please, keep to the routine until then. Give my mother time to smooth this over with the press."

Sara stared at him and then relented. She could wait. It was a reasonable offer anyway. It would take her that long to find an apartment and then there was the matter of her job. She had been surprised when Jared had offered to hire the full time nanny so she could return to work full time. She had only been working for over a week and was relieved to know that Grissom had been away to a seminar. She wondered what his reaction would be when they came face to face again.

Jared called his mother in the hallway as he was getting ready to leave. "You need to put your plan in motion. Your suspicions were correct; she plans to leave with William at the end of the month. Get rid of her fast."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Sara sat at the small coffee shop waiting for the guys to show. She had missed them. Although she had kept in contact with them, it just wasn't the same. She smiled as she saw them walk in.

"Sar! It's good to see you!" cried Nick. He hugged her and looked around. When he saw little Nicky, he picked him up and began to kiss him all over making the little boy giggle.

Warrick and Greg said their hellos and they too turned their attention to the little boy.

"It's hard to imagine you as a mom Sara but you look like a natural!" said Warrick.

"How's it going?" asked Greg.

Nick and Sara looked at one another. The others could tell something was not right but they did not pry. It was Sara who brought the subject back up.

"I'm leaving Jared at the end of the month. I need this to remain hush hush until it becomes official. I am going to have to find an apartment for us. I can't afford much right now since I will have to have a reliable sitter for little Nicky."

"We can help you look and we can pitch in if you need us to. I know your job doesn't pay much but I'm sure Jared will provide for his child."

"I've agreed to not ask for child support or alimony if he will sign off on the divorce."

"Are you sure you want to do that Sara?" asked Warrick.

"Sara has her reasons and I think it would be best for her and my god child to get away from that family as soon as possible," said Nick.

Sara smiled at Nick and held his hand. Nick had been a best friend and brother to her when she had needed it the most. She didn't know how she would have gotten through the past year without his support. He had been there when she cried over her decision to leave Grissom and marry Jared. Nick had tried to get her to go to Grissom before jumping into a loveless marriage but she only wanted the best for her son. When she began having complications with her pregnancy it was Nick who had been by her side. There had been times when he had scolded her for not telling Grissom particularly the first three months of Nicky's life. The baby had clung to life and Sara had never left the neonatal unit until he was out of danger. Given his poor start in life, every month had been a battle. Little Nicky was in and out of hospital with preemie complications. Nick just had to turn on the television to get an update on his god son. Jared's mother was often in front of the cameras playing the distraught mother in law urging viewers to pray for the baby and to show their support to their family by supporting Jared Robertson. It made Nick sick but it had paid off. Jared was now a senator and money continued to pour in for his support.

Now, Sara was ready to get out of the mess. Nick had not had the heart to tell her that while she had been in the hospital with Nicky's birth, he had spotted Jared with another woman. It was obvious they had been sexually active since they were seen straightening their clothes as they exited the limo. Nick had wondered why the press had not caught him in the act sooner but then again his mother was good at hiding that kind of stuff or paying off the right people. The sooner Sara was away from that family the better off he would breathe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Sara held little Nicky as Jared stood in the driveway. He was furious that the press had decided to camp outside their front gate. He glared at Sara. "Would you hurry up and get him in the car."

Sara looked around but could not find his small red bug toy. "He's dropped his toy and he will be fussy if he doesn't have it. I'll send Mary inside to get it."

"I don't have all day. I promised my mother I would drop William off at her place before going into the office. She is having a photographer over to take pictures of William. You agreed to these pictures last week so don't try to back out now."

"If you're running late, I can drop Nicky off. I don't know why your mother insists that you drop Nicky off rather than me."

"Would you stop calling him "Nicky"? His name is William. What's taking Mary so long? I can't believe those vultures out front." He pointed to the gate. "I think they caught me in a compromising position last night. I just hope mother was able to smooth things over." Sara looked at him in disgust. He closed his eyes reaching out to grab her by the waist.

"If you wouldn't be so cold to your own husband… All I ever wanted was you."

Sara let herself be held by him for a moment. She looked into his eyes and saw a glimpse of the man she once cared for. He tried to kiss her but she turned away. His anger grew and he began to curse under his breath.

"If you are so worried about the press then take my car. They won't follow me," offered Sara.

Jared looked at the gate and a smile crossed his face. "I think I'll do that." He walked to the side of the car and got in but yelled over his shoulder "Hurry up and get William!"

Sara began walking up to the front of the house. The explosion knocked her to the ground. She felt her head hit the pavement and darkness clouded over her senses. She could hear the sound of crackling metal and black smoke was rising up into the sky. She tried to get up but couldn't get her legs to work. Blackness over took her again.

She was awakened by the sound of Nicky's cries. She slowly crawled away from the burning car and made her way to Mary and the baby. The ambulance and fire crew were barreling down the driveway when she made it to Nicky. She grabbed him and rocked him back and forth as she sat on the ground. She shut out the scene in front of her. Jared was dead and now she was a widow.

Brass came and crouched beside Sara. She had not said a word since he arrived on the scene. He could tell she was in shock. He glanced at the wound on her head and motioned for the paramedics to take a look at her. He tried to get Sara to give the baby to the nanny but she would not release her hold on him. "Sara, they need to check you out. You don't want to frighten little Nicky now, do you?"

Sara turned to stare at Brass and she slowly shook her head. The tears began to flow down her cheeks but she could not bring herself to let go of him. She looked at Brass and she hugged the baby tighter. Nick and the team arrived on the scene. Nick had been horrified when he saw the vehicle. He knew that the car belonged to Sara but was relieved when he saw her sitting on the ground with Brass by her side.

He rushed over and began to hold her. "I thought you were in that car for a moment. Are you and Nicky okay?" He glanced at Sara and then the baby.

"Mary had taken Nicky inside to find his favorite toy. I told Jared to take my car because he didn't want to face the reporters at the gate. The last thing I remembered was being blown to the ground. Jared was in the car. Jared is…" Sara could not bring herself to say the words. She looked away. Nick looked at the gash on her head and then at Brass.

"Sara, you need medical attention. Why don't you let Mary take little Nicky…"

"No!" cried Sara and she held him tighter. Nicky began to whimper. He could sense something was wrong.

"Why don't I take Nicky? I won't let anything happen to him Sara. I promise. Do you trust me?"

Sara looked at the baby and then Nick. She slowly handed Nick the baby and Brass motioned for the medics. Nick took the baby and walked over to Warrick and Greg.

"I'm worried about Sara. I don't think she needs to be alone right now. That queen of the dead mother in law will be after Nicky. You can count on that."

"Grissom just called. He wanted an update. He heard about the explosion on his way in from the airport, "said Warrick looking around.

"What did he say?" asked Nick while he tried to comfort Nicky.

"He said he didn't want any of us working on the case because of our relationship to Sara and he is calling in the dayshift so we have to leave the crime scene now."

"I'm not leaving Sara," demanded Nick.

"Grissom had already thought about that and he expected as much. He wants you to give him an update on their condition," whispered Warrick.

"He needs to be here. He needs to get his ass down here," snapped Nick. The others looked at Nick in disbelief. Nick realized what he had inferred so he tried to smooth things out.

"Someone needs to keep an eye out to make sure that they don't start pointing fingers at Sara." The others nodded in agreement.

A police officer came over and whispered something to Brass. He looked at the guys and motioned for them to come over. They stood out of earshot from Sara.

"The DA wants me to take Sara in for questioning."

"That's crazy. She didn't have anything to do with this. She was almost blown up and if Nicky hadn't dropped the toy, he would have been in that car also!" shuddered Nick. It would have killed Sara to lose her son.

"I know Nick but I have to do it. It's better that I do it than someone else." Nick reluctantly agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Sara sat in the interrogation room. Her head was pounding. She paced back and forth in the room. Nick had taken Nicky but she wanted him back. She needed to feel him in her arms. The explosion kept going over and over in her head. _I almost lost you again. I can't lose you. You're all I have left of Grissom. _

The questioning lasted for over two hours. Sara answered the questions over and over. She knew the DA was trying to get her to make a mistake in her answers but the scene had been recorded on her brain and she replayed it over and over until she thought her head was going to explode. She closed her eyes and tried to focus but the room was blurry. She knew she must have a concussion but she didn't dare say anything. She wanted to get through this so she could go home with Nicky. It was getting close to nap time and he would be getting fussy.

Grissom stood on the other side of the glass and stared at her. He wanted to comfort her but then she had just lost her husband and the father of her child. He would be the last person she would want to see. Sara stared into the glass. She didn't realize that their eyes had met. Grissom studied her face as her eyes continued to stare directly at him. He knew she could not see him and he took advantage of the situation to look upon her. She felt a presence and then turned away. She had hoped that someone would come to let her go home. She closed her eyes and laid her head down on the table.

Sara could hear yelling outside the door and raised her head to see the commotion. She recognized the man in the expensive suit as that of Mrs. Robertson's attorney, John Stewart. _Great. The witch has already begun making trouble._

"My client demands that custody of the minor, William Nicholas Robertson, be given to her. She fears that he would be at risk if he was returned to Ms. Sara Robertson. "

"That's a bunch of crock and you know it. Sara would never harm her son. That bitch is just trying to take advantage of the situation. Sara has nothing to do with the death of Jared Robertson."

"I am prepared to go before a judge on an emergency basis in order to get what my client wants."

Sara stood up and walked over to the doorway. Her hand immediately went to her mouth when she overheard the conversation.

"Mrs. Robertson is going to go into protective custody at her home until we can find out what really happened. It was her car that exploded and for all that we know she may still be in danger. It was unfortunate that Mr. Robertson chose to take her vehicle that morning," said Brass.

"It was Mrs. Robertson that told him to take her car. She has experience with explosives and could have planted the bomb herself," countered Mr. Stewart.

"We are not in the business of jumping to conclusions. We will have to wait to see what the evidence tells us. In the meantime, I see no reason why Mrs. Robertson should not be allowed to keep her son with her," said Grissom. Sara whirled around to see him standing nearby.

"I will be notifying the judge and we will let him decide. I have a witness that will testify that Mrs. Robertson struck her husband recently and they were arguing this morning before the explosion. It was Mrs. Robertson that made Mary Wallace take the baby back into the house to look for a toy," warned Mr. Stewart.

Sara could not take the chance of losing Nicky. She asked to speak with Mrs. Robertson in private. The attorney handed her his cell phone and she took it. She returned to the interrogation room and made the call.

Grissom saw the tears in Sara's eyes as she pleaded with the person on the other line. He was proud to see her straighten her back and swipe the tears from her eyes since he knew that Sara was ready to do battle and she had a stubborn streak that could not be matched. He had wished he could overhear the conversation because Sara's shoulders slumped in defeat. She flipped off the phone and stood with her back away from them. He could tell she was still crying and he longed to go to her and wrap his arms around her. She returned to the hallway and handed the phone to the attorney.

"Mrs. Robertson has agreed to allow Nicky to go with… Nick and she won't press for custody." Sara looked at Nick who smiled at her. He knew that it had taken a lot for Sara to agree to give little Nicky to him. She was trusting him with her heart and he wasn't about to let her down.

"Sara, don't worry. Nicky will be fine. I'll make sure nothing happens to him." Sara started to reach for Nicky but she turned away and hurried to the restroom. Catherine followed after Sara as the guys huddled around Nick and the baby. The attorney discussed the case with the DA and then left.

Grissom stood and watched the events play out before him. He knew that something was wrong. _Why would Mrs. Robertson agree to let Nick keep the baby rather than getting the baby herself? It didn't make sense. _ He decided he would talk with Sara and Nick once things settled down.

Catherine stood behind Sara as she washed her face in the sink. She continued to sob quietly and Catherine tried to give her space. She had not noticed Catherine until she looked up.

"Sara, I know it must have been hard for you to do that. Why didn't you fight?"

"Money and power. I wouldn't stand a chance against that she devil. She intends to have Nicky and it will be over my dead body. I know I will have to choose my battles very carefully. Right now, I need to make sure Nicky is safe. As much as I don't want to admit it, she may be right. It was my car but I don't know why anyone would be after me. I'm nobody."

"You're the wife of a senator. A very powerful political family that I have heard has some dark skeletons in their closet."

"You think they were trying to kill me to get to Jared?"

"Well, we're not sure but Grissom has pulled every available person he can to work on the case. He realizes that if you are charged then you stand to lose your job. By the way, you have been placed on bereavement leave until next week. Brass wants to escort you to your home and have a couple of uniformed officers stay to make sure you're okay."

Sara gulped at the thought of staying in the house by herself. The remnants of the bombing would still be in the driveway. She wasn't sure she wanted to stay there. Her head continued to pound and now the blurry vision and the nausea was getting worse. She pushed Catherine aside and headed to the stall. Catherine stood and listened as Sara threw up. She watched as Sara rinsed out her mouth and leaned against the wall.

"Is there a reason you don't want to admit that you may have a concussion from the explosion?"

"I have had my share of hospitals with Nicky. Besides, Mrs. Robertson will use anything and everything against me. It will pass. I'm just tired and need to rest."

Catherine promised Sara that she would help care for Nicky. She wasn't sure what made Sara allow her son to go with Nick but she wouldn't press the issue. Sara held Nicky tightly and whispered something to him. She kissed him and held him close to her. Nick took him from her arms and she turned away when Nicky began to cry. She swiped the tears from her eyes and allowed Brass to lead her out of the building. Grissom stood with his fists clenched. He had not given Sara up for her to be heartbroken like this. He hated that he could not prevent the separation. He knew there were some things Sara was not telling him and he intended to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Brass followed Sara as they walked through the house. It was a beautiful home; well above anything she could ever afford on their salary. Sara glanced at him and smiled.

"I don't like it either. It's a status symbol that I could do without. I'll be glad when we can leave for good. "

Brass sat next to Sara on the couch and he began asking her the questions he had avoided earlier.

"When did you find out Jared was cheating on you?"

"I knew it from the beginning. He could never hide things well or at least from an investigator."

"Did you two ever publicly fight?"

"No but I have slapped him and I think the nanny had heard us arguing before. I had told Jared that I was going to take Nicky and move out. I was tired of the way we were living and I wanted a divorce. He wanted me to wait until the end of the month so I agreed. "

"You know he would never let you take his son without a fight. What were you planning on doing?"

"I agreed to leave with only my personal belongings and my son in exchange for a quick divorce. No alimony or child support in exchange for full custody of Nicky."

"And you think he was going to do that? Sara, come on, you're talking about the Robertson's, they…"

"Nicky is not Jared's son."

Brass looked as though he had been slapped. He didn't want to ask her but he had to know. He wanted to protect Sara but couldn't do it unless he knew everything. Sara saw the confliction on his face and she patted him on the arm.

"It's okay, Jim. I know you have to do your job. Jared knew I was pregnant when we got married. He needed an instant family in order to win at the polls so he offered me stability, fatherhood and a home for my son. I took his offer. I had to protect Nicky. I would do anything for my child. "

"Why didn't you tell Grissom?" It was Sara's turn to be shocked.

"Sara, who else could be the father if not for Grissom."

"I couldn't tell him. We had discussed having children and he made it clear he didn't want a child. In fact, he said if we had a child, it would be the end of our relationship so I left. Why tell him about someone he never wanted. I wanted better for Nicky. I didn't want Grissom to feel trapped."

"You should have told him. You need to tell him now."

Sara became agitated and began pacing the floor. 'I don't want him to know. Not right now. You can't tell him. I don't want him to hate me for getting pregnant. I don't want him to judge me on what a mess I've made with Nicky's life. You can't …" Sara had begun yelling before she even realized it. She felt the room spin and Brass quickly caught her as the darkness enveloped her.

Sara could feel the cool compress on her head. She started to move about slowly. She opened her eyes to find Brass watching her intently.

"You need to get to a hospital. You have all the signs of a concussion. I'm going to take you there myself and I won't take no for an answer. If you try to protest, I'll have Grissom on the phone. Do you understand?" Sara slowly nodded her head. She was in no position to argue. She had gotten much worse and now she feared that something far worse was wrong with her.

"Mary, your nanny, is here and has agreed to pack some things for Nicky. I can have one of the guys come by the hospital and pick up the things. If you are feeling better, perhaps we can sneak Nicky in for a visit." Sara squeezed his hand and tried to smile but the pain intensified.

I will leave the uniformed officers here in case you're released. They will make sure no reporters or other uninvited guests come around while you are gone." Brass took the bag from Mary and then they left for the hospital.

Sara's head had begun to swirl and she closed her eyes to fight off the nausea. Brass could tell Sara was not better and he called ahead to have someone waiting at the emergency room. He then called Nick and told him to send someone over to pick up the items for the baby. He started to call Grissom but decided to wait until they arrived at the hospital.

Grissom had spent the last several hours going through the bomb fragments. It was no ordinary hit but rather a professional one. Someone had been hired to plant the bomb and he wondered if they would try again. He started to call Brass to warn him when his caller ID lit up. It was Sophia.

"Grissom. I have some bad news. There's been another hit at the Robertson's house and there were fatalities. I am headed over there right now. I spoke with a uniformed officer on the scene who confirms three dead. Two police officers and a woman."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Grissom's heart sank. His hand immediately shot to cover his mouth. He didn't know if he uttered a cry or not. He didn't want to think of her gone. He closed the phone and leaned back in his chair. He stared into empty space. He was startled by the ringing of his phone again. He started to sling it across the room when he noticed that is was Brass. He swallowed and then answered.

"Gil, you need to get down here to the hospital. It's Sara."

"Sophia just called me to tell me about the hit tonight. Is Sara…"

"What are you talking about? I brought Sara to the hospital tonight because I think she has a concussion and a bad one at that. I left her nanny and two uniformed officers at her house."

"Sophia said she was headed to Sara's house. There are three bodies."

"Gil. Someone's taken a contract out on Sara. I'm posting uniformed officers outside her hospital room. I am going to stay with her until she gets into a room. They sent her for tests right now."

"Who knew that Sara was taken to the hospital?"

"No one. I thought I would have her checked out and then we would return. I did call the guys and ask them to pick up some things the nanny had gotten together for the baby."

"Jim, get a hold of the DA and have them to tell the media that Sara Robertson was killed tonight. It might buy us some time to find out whose behind this before they try again. As soon as it's safe to move Sara, get her to a safe house."

"I'm already on it. Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"She needs you right now."

"I'm on my way."

Grissom grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. On the drive over, he analyzed the events of the last 72 hours. He intended to do whatever it took to protect Sara and her baby. He thought about Nicky and wondered if Sara would let him be a part of her son's life. _I'm such a fool! I won't lose her again!_.

Brass called Grissom to give him the location of the safe house. Sara had been diagnosed with a severe concussion and against the advice of her doctor, Brass had signed her out. Brass had just checked on Sara when there was a knock on the door. It was Grissom. He glanced at the bedroom and could see Sara lying in the bed.

"How is she?"

"She's not good. She feels guilty for the death of her nanny and she misses Nicky. She's having difficulty resting."

Grissom walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. Sara's eyes were wet from crying. She refused to make eye contact with him. He was surprised she did not pull away from him. He had longed to touch her so many times before but had kept his distance. He didn't care now. He had almost lost her for a second time in just a few hours and he didn't care what it looked like. Life was too short.

"Nicky is going to be fine. Nick won't let anything happen to him."

"I miss him. I'm not used to being without him." Sara began to silently cry and she pulled her hand away from Grissom.

"Sara, if I could bring him to you I would but he is safer where he is right now. Do you understand?"

"I understand. It doesn't hurt any less. I can't breast feed him and I know he won't understand why I'm not with him. I don't want him to think I've abandoned him. I can't bear the thought of him crying for me." Grissom thought about the baby and his heart ached. He hadn't thought about how Nicky would react to being without Sara. It never occurred to him about the breast feeding. He was sure that Nick would have his hands full with a fussy baby who missed his mommy and now would miss his meal source. He knew that it was important for Nicky to continue the breastfeeding since his health had always been an issue.

"Sara, if you had a breast pump you could express the milk and we could get it to Nicky." Sara hadn't thought about it but she smiled when Grissom had solved her immediate dilemma. He left the house and returned an hour or so later with a breast pump.

He gave Sara some privacy as he and Brass stayed in the living room. When Sara had filled some bottles, she packed them in the cooler that Grissom had purchased. She called for Grissom who began picking up the items to take to the baby. Sara lay in the bed. Just expressing the milk had zapped what little energy she had left. She closed her eyes to fight off the nausea caused by the concussion. She grabbed Grissom's arm and pulled him down to her.

"Promise me you'll make sure he takes his bottle tonight. If he gets fussy, just rub his back and sing to him softly. It will help him sleep. I always sing him a lullaby before laying him down to sleep."

Before Grissom could ask her the name of the lullaby she had closed her eyes and fallen asleep.

Grissom arrived at Catherine's house to the sound of Nicky wailing. Catherine opened the door and was pleased to see Grissom with the breast milk.

"You're a lifesaver. We have tried every kind of formula we could think of but Nicky doesn't want it. "

Grissom followed the sound of the wailing to see Nick cradling Nicky but nothing would console him. He handed Nick the bottle and smiled "Mother's best!"

It dawned on Nick what Grissom meant and he grinned. "If this works, I'll kiss you. He has been crying for the last two hours. "

Nick tried to get him to take the bottle but he refused. Nick's smile faded. "Now, come on buddy. I know it's not the same but mommy sent this to you. She would be here if she could. Don't disappoint your momma right now. Come on please Nicky." The baby continued to cry.

The baby's wails tore at Grissom's heart and without thinking; he took the baby into his arms and then retrieved the bottle. He sat down in the rocking chair and began to rub Nicky's back. He began to slow in wailing and with the encouragement of Grissom's soft voice; he took the bottle and began to suckle.

Nick smiled. He knew that Sara would be proud of Grissom and her son at this moment. Nicky finished off a bottle and a half but then he began to whimper. He was searching for Sara. Grissom's heart lurched at the sight of his little face. He didn't know why the baby had such an effect on him. _He's a part of Sara. I would love anything that is a part of Sara._

Grissom rubbed Nicky's back and began to hum a lullaby that his grandmother had sung to him. It was a lullaby she had made up. It was the only memory he had of her since she died when he was a young boy leaving him and his mother without any other living relatives. He noticed that Nicky had stopped whimpering so he began to sing softly to the child:

Rockaby rockaby rockaby baby

Rockaby rockaby rockaby my love.

Go to sleep my little one. I'll be here through the night.

Go to sleep my little one and dream the night away.

He continued to softly hum and then sang the course over and over. He did not notice that Nicky had fallen asleep. Catherine came and stood in the doorway. She looked at Grissom cradling the baby so tenderly and she smiled.

"Grissom, you're a natural."

Her voice brought Grissom out of his thoughts and he looked down at Nicky. His face suddenly changed. First there was surprise followed by hurt and then anger. He kissed Nicky on the forehead and held him tightly. He then handed him to Catherine and left. Catherine could not make out what had happened but she was relieved the baby was asleep.

Grissom grabbed Nick by the arm, "Outside!"

Nick followed Grissom. He could see that Grissom was angry.

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't she tell me that Nicky is my child?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

The blood in Nick's face vanished. He glanced at the house and checked to make sure they were alone.

"How did you find out?"

"I just put my son to sleep with my grandmother's lullaby. I never saw the resemblance until now. He's me."

"Sara didn't want you to feel trapped. She married Robertson so she could provide a family for Nicky. I told her it was a mistake but she was too hurt during her pregnancy. All she could think about was his welfare. It wasn't like you wanted a child."

"She didn't give me a chance!" Grissom was yelling. He was so furious at the moment.

"You were the one who told her that if you two had a child it would be the end of the relationship."

Grissom's fury stalled. He remembered he had said those words. He didn't realize that when he said it Sara was already pregnant. What a fool!

"I didn't know Nick. If I had known she was pregnant I wouldn't have let her go. I was afraid that if we had a child then I would be risking the baby's health." Grissom then told Nick about the health issues.

Nick was the person who was angry now. "For someone who is so smart you can be such a dumb ass, Grissom. Sara would not have cared. Hell, I'm not sure anyone would care. Grissom, you let her marry a bastard that has treated her like shit. The man had no morals. Sara is scared to death she may lose Nicky to that bastard's cold hearted mother."

"No one is going to take my son from Sara!"

Nick grinned at Grissom. He returned the grin.

"I'm glad you've been there for Sara and Nicky. You are a good god father."

Grissom returned to the safe house to find Sara awake. She had been waiting frantically for him to return with news about Nicky.

"He's fine Sara. I got him to take one and a half bottles and then he fell to sleep. I rubbed his back just like you told me to do and I hummed him my grandmother's lullaby."

Sara swiped the tears from her eyes and leaned back into the pillows. She was so tired and her head continued to ache. Grissom then waited for her to relax and then he added.

"My son misses his mother." Sara's eyes shot open and she stared intently at Grissom. She pretended she had not overheard the statement but Grissom took her hand and kissed it lightly and again said.

"My son misses his mother. He sends his love. He will have to settle for his dad until you can be with him again. I promise it will be soon."

Sara pulled her hand away. She tried to look away but she had begun to sob. He gently took her into his arms and held her. When her tears subsided, he kissed her cheeks and then softly took her lips into his. He could feel the electricity flow between them. He had feared that time would diminish her feelings for him but instead Nicky had sealed their hearts as one. He protectively held her as he whispered the words she needed to hear.

"I've always loved you Sara. Even before I realized Nicky was mine, I have loved him. He was a part of you. There was something about him that tugged at my heart. I couldn't explain it. I will do anything to protect you and Nicky. "

She cried for the time they had lost but she also cried for the chance to get it right this time.

"I never meant to hurt you. I just tried to find a family for Nicky."

"But why Jared Robertson? God, Sara…" He tried to look into her eyes but she pulled away from him. He hadn't meant to hurt her but his words came out so harsh and incriminating. He tried to hold her but she cringed at this touch.

"Sara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't know what to think when you rushed into the marriage. Now, I know why you did."

Sara slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position in the bed. She was tired and wanted to rest but she knew their conversation was long overdue.

"I didn't have a choice. Sooner or later you would find out I was pregnant and I didn't want you to feel obligated in any way. I needed to find a father for my baby. Jared made the offer when he spotted me buying prenatal vitamins at the drug store and put two and two together. He was very sincere at first. He made me an offer I couldn't refuse at the time. I had been getting sick quite a bit and knew that I would not be able to work the same kind of hours I was used to. He made it sound like a business offer. We would marry, see what happened with our relationship and if nothing then we would discreetly divorce after of course, he became senator. He would agree to give Nicky his name and he swore he would love Nicky. I didn't care about the money or prestige; I just wanted someone to love my child. He told me he had been adopted as a baby and that he couldn't have children of his own so our situation was perfect except he was a bastard."

Grissom looked at Sara and could see the hurt in her eyes. "Did he ever hurt you?"

"Not physically but a scar is a scar. He was rarely around during the pregnancy. He complained when I was sick most of the first 4 months. He hated me for not hating you. I couldn't let him touch me. I tried but it was too painful to let someone else touch me knowing that I still loved you and was carrying your child. He became very resentful and eventually didn't bother to hide the affairs. I would have gone insane if it had not been for Nick." Sara let the tears fall.

He kissed her tenderly and held her in his arms. "I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I only wanted you to be happy. I knew you wanted a family and I wasn't sure I could give you that. I need to explain why I told you I didn't want a child. I didn't want to risk having a deaf child or a child that may lose his or her hearing because of a genetic health problem. My mother passed it down to me and I could do the same."

Sara looked at him in shock. She hit him with her fist and cried at him. "You turned me away because you were afraid I wouldn't love a child that wasn't perfect? You moron! I love you. I have always loved you. Sometimes I don't know why. I would never think that I was superior to you. Look at my genetic background! My mother killed my father. She had a psychotic break. I have relationship issues. Do you think I give a damn about a hearing problem?"

Grissom grinned at her as she continued to yell at him. She stopped when she saw his grin. "What's so funny?"

"Our first fight and we've only been back together for a few hours. "

Sara started to yell at him some more but her head decided otherwise. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Grissom could tell she was in pain.

"I'm sorry Sara. How is the concussion?"

"I've felt better."

"Sara, did your mother in law know that Jared was not the father of Nicky?"

"Yes."

"Did she know that I was the father?"

"I never told Jared. Nick is the only person who knew the truth."

"Did she know that you were planning on leaving Jared?"

"Jared told his mother everything. I am sure she knew." Sara looked directly at Grissom.

"Do you think she hired someone to get rid of me so they could keep Nicky?"

"It's possible. We can only hope the police will be able to locate the hit man and we can trace him back to her. In the meantime, you're dead to the world."

"It all makes sense now. She insisted that Jared bring the baby to her home the morning of the car bombing. She knew that if I did, the bomb would kill both of us. She's going to try to get Nicky. You can't let her get her hands on him!"

Grissom held her hand to reassure her. "I won't let anyone take our son from us. I promise. You have me now. I am sure Nick is relieved that I've stepped up to the plate."

Sara closed her eyes again. She was exhausted and needed sleep. Grissom pulled up the covers and gently kissed her. "You had better get some rest. Nicky will be expecting his breakfast in the morning and I had better deliver on time so he doesn't start crying again."

Sara shot up from the bed. "He had been crying? Grissom, you didn't tell me he had been crying."

"He's fine Sara. I'll wake you in a couple of hours so you can express some more bottles and then I will check on him. Don't worry. Nick, Warrick and Catherine are watching over him tonight. Greg is working at the lab going through the evidence."

She lay back down and he watched her as she fell into a fitful sleep. He sat in the chair next to the bed and stood watch. Sara had given him a lot to think about. He had laid awake many a night despising himself for driving her into the arms of another man. He never realized she had been faithful to him from the beginning. He intended to make things right and give Sara and Nicky the type of home they deserved. His heart grew heavy as he thought about the lost time with Nicky. He had been grateful for the time he had spent with him. He didn't blame Sara for the lost time but he knew it would do no good to blame himself. He needed to focus on Sara and the baby. _My baby. My Nicky! _ It occurred to him that he didn't understand why Sara had named him, William Nicholas. He decided he would ask her that on another day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Grissom was awakened by the ringing of his phone. He glanced at the caller Id and then quietly walked out of the room. "Grissom"

"The test you requested is complete. Do you want to contact the judge and set up an emergency hearing?" asked Greg.

"Yes, and thank you for rushing the results. I'll be there in an hour."

Grissom smiled. He would beat Mrs. Robertson at her own game.

Sara awoke to the nudging of Brass.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. Someone wants his breakfast and it's not me."

Sara looked around the room but Grissom was gone. Brass read her mind and smiled.

"He had to go into the lab but left me instructions to wake you so he could deliver Nicky's breakfast on time." Sara blushed. Brass blushed next.

"I bet my face is redder than yours," chuckled Brass.

Sara had the bottles ready when Grissom arrived. He grabbed the contents, kissed Sara and headed out the door. "It seems someone got up early this morning and the guys are running out of ways to occupy him."

"Is he crying?" asked Sara but Grissom was gone.

Grissom was amazed as Nicky drank the two bottles and then burped. He grinned at the little boy who began pulling at Grissom's shirt. Grissom held the baby close to him. "Not much longer Nicky." His phone began to ring which prompted Nicky to try to locate the noise coming from Grissom.

"Grissom"

"I'm on my way." Grissom carried the baby to Catherine.

"We have to go into the office. Nick and I will be back as soon as we can."

Grissom and Nick walked into the interrogation room and sat down. Mr. Stewart and his client, Mrs. Joyce Robertson was already present.

"Mr. Grissom, thank you for meeting with us so quickly. My client wishes to get her grandson as soon as possible."

"The investigation is still ongoing. Nicky may still be in danger and we feel he needs to remain in protective custody. Unless Mrs. Robertson has some information that we are not aware of."

"My client is quite capable of protecting her grandson. It was unfortunate that the child's mother was not as fortunate under the police protection. If you will bring the child to this office today, Mrs. Robertson can ensure his protection."

"I'm sorry but the baby's father has been given custody of the child."

Mrs. Robertson gasped and grabbed her attorney's arm. She whispered something to the attorney.

"Mr. Jared Robertson is dead. His name was on the birth certificate and we have no idea what you are trying to pull."

"The father of the child submitted to a paternity test and based on the results, the judge gave custody to the father. I'm sorry Mrs. Robertson. You did know that your son was not the actual father to Nicky."

"My grandson's name is William, not the ridiculous name of Nicky. His mother called him that."

"Well, his father calls him that also. If you will excuse me, I think we are finished here."

"Mr. Grissom, if you think I am going to let some low life take my grandson then you're sadly mistaken."

"Mrs. Robertson, if you think I am going to let someone like you near **my **son, you're sadly mistaken. You can challenge the judge's order all you want. You are not getting near **my **son."

Mrs. Robertson was speechless. Grissom was pleased. He strode out with Nick in tow.

"I wish Sara could have seen that!" smiled Nick.

"Nick, we need to get access to Mrs. Robertson's bank accounts, business transactions etc. to see if we can come up with the hit man. He's still out there. We can only hide Sara and the baby for so long."

"I'm on it."

Hodges came barreling down the hallway in search of Grissom. "Boss, I need to show you something."

Grissom looked at the report and smiled. "I like you more and more each day Hodges."

Grissom headed down the hallway in search of Greg and Nick. He found them in the lab and handed them the report. "Hodges got a match on the explosive device. It matches another M-O and we have a suspect's name." The guys smiled as well. This was the break they had been looking for.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Grissom propped his head up with his arm and watched as Sara breastfed Nicky. It had become a family ritual each day. Sara smiled as she looked at Grissom. He had kept his word and Sara had been reunited with Nicky within a few days. Nick and Warrick along with Brass had located the hit man who made a deal with the DA in order to avoid the death penalty.

Sara had stood and watched as Mrs. Joyce Robertson was arrested. She had been willing to let Jared's killer go free as long as he completed the job and killed Sara. With Sara out of the way, she intended to raise Nicky as her own and of course push him towards the political arena. Sara was relieved that the nightmare was over and now she could provide Nicky with a loving father and home.

Grissom grinned as Nicky dozed off while he still suckled at Sara's breast. Grissom gently picked him up and placed him in the crib. He watched to make sure the baby was fully asleep and then he joined Sara in the bed again.

"Mrs. Grissom, is there anything special you would like to do tonight before we both have to return to work tomorrow?" Sara smiled. She liked the sound of her new name. She pulled him close until their skin met.

"I thought we could just stay in bed and enjoy the time together. It's not going to be the same when we go back to work. Nicky is going to be fussy for a couple of days until he gets used to the new daycare."

"Are you sure he's ready for that? You could stay with him until he's older."

"Gil, he needs to be with other babies. He's doing fine now. It's time I let my baby grow up."

"I like him at this age. I wish he could stay little forever."

"I know what you mean."

Grissom kissed her on the lips and whispered, "We could have another."

Sara giggled as his lips descended down her neck. She was finally home. Grissom whispered softly in her ear, "The best is yet to be." Sara believed it.

The End

P.S. Thanks for everyone who has taken the time to give a review. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't you just love happy endings? Now, continue to think happy thoughts!


End file.
